1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicular steering system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-59849 (JP 2002-59849 A), a steering column supports a steering shaft that supports a steering wheel so that the steering shaft is rotatable. The steering column includes an inner column on the upper side and an outer column on the lower side that is fitted over the inner column. The steering column has a telescopic structure. During telescopic extension and contraction adjustment, the inner column is slid with respect to the outer column in an axial direction to adjust the position of the steering wheel in the axial direction.
The outer column is provided with a substantially U-shaped holder. A tubular stopper protrusion is formed on a lower part of a bent portion of the holder. The stopper protrusion is engaged with an axial slot in the inner column.
During the telescopic extension and contraction adjustment, the stopper protrusion can move within the axial slot in the inner column. The stopper protrusion comes into contact with an end of the axial slot to serve as a stopper for the inner column in the axial direction.
In the steering system in JP 2002-59849 A, when a configuration is adopted in which, at the time of a vehicular collision, the inner column is released in order to absorb impact, the release of the inner column may be hindered by the stopper protrusion coming into contact with the end of the axial slot in the inner column.